The present invention relates to a tubular yarn carrier which is adapted to have a yarn wound thereon to form a yarn package, and which includes an inturned end portion forming a nose which is adapted to support the carrier on an internal spindle of a winding machine.
Yarn carriers of the described type are conventionally formed from paper sheets which are convolutely wound into tubular form, which commonly has a somewhat conical configuration. Such carriers also commonly include an inturned nose at one end thereof, which serves to support the carrier on an internal spindle of a winding machine. Carriers of this general type are disclosed, for example, in the Blanchet U.S. Pat. No. 2,288,966; Dunlap U.S. Pat. No. 2,765,129; and Hendry U.S. Pat. No. 3,224,696.
A persistent problem associated with carriers of the described type is the fact that the inturned nose will open up in use, particularly when operated under conditions of high humidity, and the carrier thus becomes unusable. Recently, in an effort to alleviate this problem, it has been proposed to fabricate the inturned nose so as to include a pressed in ridge at the termination of the nose which in effect forms a frusto-conical surface around the inside of the nose and which tends to more permanently lock the nose into contact with the periphery of the inside wall of the carrier.
The above nose construction has proven to be more effective in preventing the opening of the nose during use. However, further improvement of the permanency of the locked-in nose is desirable, and in addition, there heretofore has been no satisfactory method and apparatus for forming a carrier having the described nose construction.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide a yarn carrier which is fabricated of convolutely wound layers of paper, and which has a nose construction which provides improved resistance to the opening up of the nose during use of the carrier, particularly under high humidity conditions.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus for efficiently forming a tubular yarn carrier having an inturned nose at one end, and wherein the nose is characterized as being locked into contact with the inside wall of the carrier.